warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon
Prologue Ruinstone sat on the top of the Heartless Ledge, he looked out to the Council, the cats moving along the areas, he sighed. "Saddie is so new, we need another council member..." Ruinstone murmured to Aquaflow. Aquaflow blushed, suprised Ruinstone talked to her. "But where, it's not like the White and Black Lands would give us a free cat." He sighed. "Saddie was abandoned there, and nobody seems to get along with her, difference." "Maybe from Earth?" Aquaflow suggested. "What?" Ruinstone looked to Aquaflow. "No....Not since Josie, we just can't have another Earth cat." Aquaflow grunted. "That may be the only thing we can do..." "I just hope this time, it'll be better," Ruinstone swallowed. "So you're doing it?" Aquaflow meowed. Ruinstone closed his eyes. "Maybe...." Chapter One Katie yawned, today it was a plain green-leaf day. She didn't have a mother and never knew who it was, all she knew is that a lake took her life. She sighed. It was a boring day. Katie had no idea this would be the most life changing day of her life. She rolled up on her back, her small scrawny body was pathetic. Sighing she swatted at a tuft of grass. Nothing. "Could this day get any more boring...?" She muttered. Her eyes gazed at the sun. She blinked. A couple of clouds blocked the sun's rays. How come on a beautiful day it has to be as boring as this? She caught sccent of a mouse. Eyes widening she got onto her paws and paced the ground. The mouse's scent grew to her nose. She pounced. Her claws ripped into the warm flesh. She took a bite, and swallowed. A rain drop hit her nose. "Huh?" She looked up. A crack of thunder rumbled the earth and a shot of lightning hit the skies. Katie started to run. The sky darkened and rain poured down, hitting Katie like thorns. She collapsed and closed her eyes and began to cry. Her body turned fuzzy and she started to grow thin. Thinner and thinner, until she started to zoom across the sky. She burst through the clouds and appeared in cold nothingness. Chapter Two Katie opened her eyes into pure nothing. Getting to her paws she looked around. Am I dead? She thought. She saw something, a figure. Tilting her head she padded toward it. "Hello?" She meowed. The figure gasped and started to run. Katie's eyes widened. "Wait!" The figure kept running and Katie broke off into a run. She gasped for air but the figure never stopped. "Stop!" She gasped. All she could do is run faster. Katie saw a light that the figure dissapeared in and decided to follow. She winced as she bursted into a sunny area. With grass, but the strands of grass were all dead, except for one. It was as green as ever and bellowed in the breeze. Katie caught sight of the figure, it was a brown cat with a black speckled white belly. The cat sat down from exhaustion. This was Katie's chance, she ran to the cat. "Why have you lead me here?" She meowed. The cat swallowed. "You are a heartless now, the Council leader told me to take you here..." Katie looked around. There was so many questions to ask from that sentance, but she started with the first one that came to her mind. "Where is here?" She asked. The cat closed her eyes. "The place of one green..." Katie's eyes widened. That explains the only green grass... "But....What's a heartless?" Katie continued. The cat sighed. "A heartless is a nobody, a person without a true soul, immortal. One forced to join the Heartless Council." Katie tilted her head. "Council?" "It's like a Clan." Katie heard of the Clans before, but never really understood the concept. "Do I join the Council?" Katie mumured. The cat slowly nodded. "That or live with the loner of the White or Black Lands." Before Katie could say anymore the cat set off toward a big round black half circle sticking from the ground. Slowly Katie followed. Chapter Three The cat dissapeared in an opening. Should I follow...? Katie questioned herself. She slowly decided to pad on and she appeared in a huge circled in area. Many cats stopped and looked up. Katie swallowed. There was a silver and white she-cat sitting with a ginger tom. A silvery-white cat stared in her direction, mumbling something to herself. A stone-grey tom looked up from a ledge, a dark black ledge. "The cat is here..." He murmured. The other cat that Katie followed was beside the stone-grey tom. The stone-grey tom skidded down the ledge and went beside Katie, he looked at her. "H-hello...." Katie mumured. The grey tom dipped his head, then looked to the other cats, which were called the Council. He narrowed his eyes. "This is the newest member of the Council, the newest Heartless. The one we shall now call Frost, from her frosty pelt." Katie, now Frost widened her eyes. Everything was going so fast. The council cats dipped their heads to her. "Frost, I am Ruinstone, the leader of this Council, I called you here because we are in need of a partner for Saddie." His tail pointed to the brown cat with the black speckled white belly she followed. Saddie's brown eyes shimmered. Ruinstone closed his eyes. "Welcome." Frost looked at the cats, the nodded in aproval. Do they not know I am just not what they are.... Keep Watch for the next book in the One World Series! Sun!